


Planet Boy

by LaVie_EnRose



Series: welp ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jooyoung, M/M, Mark is shy, Planet Girl Inspo, Short, Soft-ish, and quiet, but not really, donghyuck is pretty, duh - Freeform, kinda angsty, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, thats all i like writing lmao, young as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVie_EnRose/pseuds/LaVie_EnRose
Summary: Mark is somewhat convinced that Lee Donghyuck is actually an alien. It only makes sense. Normal people aren't that pretty.





	Planet Boy

There are stars behind his eyes. 

 

Mark swears there a billion white stars, burning behind those eyes of his and he wants to see them up close, wants to shrivel to dust under that stare but he's too smart and too cowardice to even breathe near him. 

 

So he sits. 

 

So he sits and watches Lee Donghyuck, who shoots star beams at Mark when their eyes ever  _do_ meet and sets him aflame. 

 

He wishes Donghyuck would at least watch him burn. 

 

It's pretty much the same routine day-to-day. Mark is the first to get to class, an early 6:15, on the dot and sits in his seat, far left in the back of the room. He draws out his pencil, his needed notebooks and nervously figgets in his seat while he waits for the boy. 

 

Donghyuck arrives everyday around seven and takes his desk near the window, it's harder for Mark to stare in peace when it rains and the blue light, cast on Donghyuck, makes him look cosmic. He's unreal. He's all messy tuffs of hair and glassy eyes, watching the downpour outside and Mark- Mark is somewhat convinced that Lee Donghyuck is actually an alien. It only makes _sense_. Normal people aren't so celestial, so heart stopping, earth shattering. 

 

Normal people have never caught Mark like this. Never made him so eager to  _watch_ and to hope, to dream that Donghyuck would watch him back. Just thinking about him, that mooning glance at Mark that leaves constillations in his skin everywhere he looks before he grins and exits the room, he melts and then he implodes, bits and pieces of him floating around the younger. 

 

He's never talked to Donghyuck. Never interacted. Having always been in a fussy state of admiration he's never been brave enough to speak with him, to even say hello. 

 

When the class ends Mark packs his things, lingering to catch the smile Donghyuck shines at his friends outside waiting for him. Comets are flying, it's beautiful. When he sees it he can't help the mirroring one that finds its way on his face and sure he's blatantly staring now but its fine. 

 

It's not like he'll ever notice. 

 

The next day Mark Lee wakes up with a cold.

 

Runny nose and sore throat his mother thinks it best that he stay home and he does. Regrets missing his daily dose of Lee Donghyuck existing but even in his dreams he sees him. In and out of sleep he can feel the warmth of a star, a cluster of them. His sun. 

 

He does regret. 

 

The following day Mark Lee shows up to first period late, having spent the entire morning convincing his mother he'd be fine going to school. Even with a head full of cotton and awful congestion he shows up and only looks at his feet when he opens the door. They might have ignored him had he just been normal about the situation but Mark never lifts his head, gives his slip and apologies to his teacher before rushing towards the back. 

 

How awful to feel so many stares on him. 

 

Mark only registers the most important set of eyes on him when the bell rings a whole 10 minutes later and he looks up from his textbooks, still a little confused.

 

"Are you sick?"

 

Lee Donghyuck. 

 

He's dumbfounded.

 

"Yes. Yeah."

 

"Figured," the younger says, curious eyes looking him over before asking a simple, "but you came to school? Why?"

 

Mark feels like he really is a planet boy. Like he circles Lee Donghyuck and had always been content in doing so. He feels like he's out of balance, sitting here before him. Zero gravity. He's never wondered what would happen had he  _really_ bumped into the sun. 

 

"I... didn't wanna miss any more work."  Mark breathes, closing his books and tucking them away. It's a horrible excuse but it'll have to do. It won't cover the blush or the fall of his head but it's something. 

 

"I noticed you were absent yesterday. Thought my stalker was gone and got a little sad thinking about it."

 

"What?"

 

"Don't get me wrong, I love being stared at. Makes me feel pretty." Donghyuck sing-songs, sending Mark positively  _flying_ out of orbit. He's dying, he's  _certain._  

 

He means to object, to rush and apologize when he realizes he can't really _deny_ the fact but Donghyuck laughs at him, ruffles his hair for a long second (Mark counted) with a happy hand and backs up, moving towards the door. 

 

"I'm joking with you! See you tomorrow, Mark." he calls over his shoulder and just like that, he's gone. 

 

He's gone and left Mark to deal with all the falling of the planets around him, around the two of them. 

 

It's so nice. So nice that everything's falling, that he's lost now. Why it feels so wonderful he doesn't know.

 

His hair is ruined. 

 

It's still raining outside and he's pretty sure he left his umbrella at home. As sure of the black hole in his head that he's very late to his next class. And in love. So very in love with the Sun, Lee Donghyuck. 

 

The rain always made Donghyuck a little crazy anyway. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> soooo, I had other ideas for this, like haechan being an alien fr and mark falling for him only for Donghyuck to leave but I was like, damn, angst isn't my t h i n g but s'ok


End file.
